The objective of the project is to study in depth the practices, customs, attitudes, and other psychosocial factors associated with use or non-use of alcohol and other substances in American subcultures that are defined by national origin and/or ethnic identification and to make comparisons with similar information in other nations. Three major studies will be conducted: (1) an interview survey of Japanese- Americans in the continental U.S.A. (n equals 1,000); (2) an interview survey of Japanese-Americans in Hawaii (n equals 1,000); and (3) an interview survey of a sample representative of the Japanese (n equals 1,000). In addition to basic demographic variables and drinking patterns the following will be measured: ethnic identity, attitudes toward temperate and intemperate use of alcohol, alienation, group norms, acceptance of illegitimate means, internal-external locus of control, subcultural definitions of alcohol effects, and other substance use. Expected outcomes of the project are (1) a demographic atlas of Japanese and Japanese-American drinking behavior that may be compared with similar data collected from other national-ethnic groups, (2) analysis of shifts in Japanese-American drinking as a function of acculturation, (3) relationship between Japanese-American drinking and attitudes toward temperate and intemperate use of alcohol, and (4) analysis of psychosocial discriminants related to Japanese-American drinking in the context of ethnic identity. Selected substudies on methodology, power motivation, risk-taking, and Chinese-American drinking are planned.